Midship Detective Agency cases
This page is for ideas for new cases for the Midship Detective Agency on Disney Dream and Fantasy. Cases The Case of the On-Ship Rascal Mickey, Donald, and Goofy receive a call from Daisy saying that someone is constantly playing dangerous pranks all over the ship. But since they are too busy with their other work, Mickey sends the rookies, Brandi Civine, Paws Crumpster, Max Goof, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, to solve the mystery before somebody gets hurt as their very first case. So far for a beginning, the rookies come up with nine suspects: Thuraya Stunnington, Drizella Tremaine, the three little wolves, Princess Bambina, Bowie Blackstone, Martha Anne, Sawyer, Pain and Panic, and Danica Pasternack. After cleaning up after various pranks and finding various clues, the rookie team searches through the suspects' room and then trap her/him/them under the Walt Disney Theater stage behind bars. Every play-through has a different villain as the culprit. The Missing Heroine Maya goes missing after her friends' birthday party. Suspects *Jafar (thought she is a genie) *Xemnas (wanted to use her as bait to lure Sora) *Florence (jealous of her beauty) *Prince Cassius (wanted to marry her) *Turbo (believed that she is an actual glitch) *Hans (wanted to get her out of the way) *Martha Anne (wanted to get back at her for throwing a pumpkin pie in her face) *Maleficent (was in the same room with her when she disappeared) *Hades (wanted to get back at her for playing a prank on him) *Claude Frollo (believed that she is a gypsy) Every play-through has a different villain as the culprit. The Case of the Dragon-Napper Karen Trolley and Webby Vanderquack become the newest rookies of the agency, and as their first case, they have been asked to help the other rookies find the recently reported missing dragons (Elliot, Mushu, Figment, Cresil, Nasha, Sisu), using the same nine suspects from the on-ship rascal, the rookies must find the missing dragons and find various clues. Every play-through has a different villain as the culprit. The Backbiting Fan While on a world tour cruise, Kermit learns that Robin and Darlene have become allies of the Midship Rookies, so he asked them to help him find out who cutted the curtain, and dropped a piano, an anvil, a glass flowerpot, a toolbox, and a camera on the boat's stage and shut off the lights while the muppets were performing. Only one of the li'l muppets could of done this. Suspects The Case of the Astrayed Fox Judy Hopps turns to the agency for help for Nick as gone missing on the large ship and she found footprints in his stateroom that show someone dragged him out of the door! Judy and the team must look for clues to figure out his whereabouts, which no matter what, lead to one of the eight suspects' staterooms. Judy and the detectives manage to rescue Nick and put the culprit behind bars. Suspects *Morgana (had a huge crush on him) *Cruella De Vil (wanted his red fur to make a new fashion line) *The Big Bad Wolf (Nick refused a partnership with him) *Marion Grant (was angry at him for tripping her) *Hades (wanted his soul) *Destino (tba) *The Phantom Blot (He was jealous of him being a better trickster than him) *Magica De Spell (Nick beat her at a game of darts) The Case of The Pinched Memories Contracting you from the cruise air-vent ducts, the Midship rookies tell you that all the characters on the ship have lost their memories (including Mickey, Donald, and Goofy whom all forgot the combination for the lock to the office door). Learning firstly that someone put a memory-erasing potion in the food, you must help the rookies find green fairy dust, which the only thing can reverse the spell. The Case of the Ghost Slime Midship Rookies, Eska and Spiro, inform you that there has been ghost slime scattered everywhere. The ghost slime has been proven to come alive and put there to remove any color they come across (including from Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, immobilizing them). No one knew who the ghost slime's boss is, but there has been suspects for this specific case. Suspects * Chernabog (He was tired of colors) * Opex (He wanted revenge on Eska) * Ivan (removing color was his second scheme) * Mother Gothel (Jealous of Eska's power) * Queen Grimhilde (Wanted the world to be colorless) * Princess Ivy (Wanted all the color for herself) The Case of the Vanished WereBears Max, Brandi, Paws, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are asked by Nisa Peynirci to help her in a serious emergency, someone has kidnapped the WereBears and stolen her werebear medallion, and there's a full moon tonight! To solve the case before dark, Nisa and the rookies recruit you help search for all five WereBears and the medallion. So far, there are six suspects. After finding all the bears, the team searches through the suspect's stateroom, where they find Nisa's medallion. You'll then trap the culprit under the Walt Disney Theater stage behind bars. Suspects *Witch Hazel (to destroy the WereBears, as usual) *The TerrorTeds (following Hazel's orders) *Malloren and Lei (wanted to try a curse that would trap the bears in their WereBear forms) *Maleficent (wanted to make them her newest commanders) *Hachiko (wanted to turn them into true werecreatures) *TBA (tba) The Case of the Stolen Songs While preparing for a very big show on the ship, Mickey, Donald, & Goofy get a call that someone has stolen the lyrics to the all the show's songs. But since the trio is too busy preparing to host the show, they once again assign you and the Midship Rookies to help crack the case before the show begins. The Case of the Crashed Christmas While getting ready for a big Christmas Eve party on the ship, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy get a call from Santa and Mrs. Claus that somebody has sabotaged the event (the presents for everyone have been stolen, the party room decorations messed up, the reindeer missing, the kitchen appliances tampered, the christmas trees decorations missing, and Santa's sleigh vandalized). But with the trio needing to help the rookies clean up the mess, Mickey then sends the player to help the newest rookies, Holly and Noel, to figure out who's behind the damage before the party guests arrive as their first case. Starting the investigation in the party room, the twins find a wet contract, proving that Tom Turkey and Jack O. Lantern had enlisted someone to stop the party and do their dirty work for them (unfortunately, the name of who it is has been smudged). With levels of finding clues and helping to fix the damage before the party, the twins solve the holiday case and put the culprit (different everytime) behind bars. Gallery Suspect profiles Clues Culprit trap door animations Muppet Culprit caught animations Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney Cruise line Category:Collaborated Pages